photogfandomcom-20200213-history
Awb allied warriorbirds
NOTE: '''This article contains information which is about to happen in an upcoming franchise of the same wiki. Evidences may only be provided as per publishment and no one is allowed to delete the article thinking it as fan-made. ''~Fotog Studios'' The '''Allied Warriobirds(AWB) '''are a group of imprisoned birds, brothers(except Silver(female) kept captive and raised by the Pigs. They are the villains of the upcoming Angry Birds Movie 2. There are actually 6 birds in the team but this excludes '''Silver '''as he escaped even before everyone else did reducing the count to 5. Each bird having it's own abilities similar to the classical elements as they posses the mystical stones given to them by the demon bird '''Malphas, the birds are: *'Xenon'(Wood) *'Ytter'(Earth) *'Zinc'(Fire) *'Argon'(Water) *'Gold'(Metal) Excluded bird: *'Silver'(Air) As noted, each bird has the name similar to the known real world chemical elements, most are metallic names except for Xenon and Argon. Story in upcoming Film(Angry Birds 2) All birds were occasionally trained in self-defense and Martial Arts, making them stronger. In the mean time for a guest arrival, Silver '''escapes with the Air Stone(Cyan's Stone) 7 years before the actual escape and gets land up with the common pigs who then raise her. Being imprisoned for over 17 years, the other birds finally escape from the Pig Prison into the Pig City with an evil intention, to conquer the world. They are finally stopped by the Mighty Dragon's amulet which Red uses to power up and defeat every single one of them. Soon later, the flock faces a greater threat, '''Malphas. Biography 1. Xenon Xenon is a prominent member of the AWB and also a Noble fighter. He is the youngest of the flock but this makes him feel more in solitude, making him more powerful. He has a pale green skin with blue shades and orange spots around his cheek. Xenon has control over the Wood Stone(Xaot's Stone) which gives him the power to control any ecological environment residing with trees, bushes, vines and even fallen leaves. Xenon is a noble fighter, doesn't talk too much and resides in training, he does not underestimate his opponent's strength and gives a toe to toe match, even with Terence. 2. Ytter Ytter is another member of the AWB, feels like he's not much as active as he looks though he cares more about his brothers than himself and looks forward to destroy any threat that come in their way. He is the most sacrificial member of the team and does not allow anyone to harm his family. He has a dark blue skin with grey shades over his neck and forehead. Ytter has control over the Earth Stone(Yaot's Stone) which gives him the powers similar to as that of Xenon's but more than that, he can control the Earth itself. He can bring large tremors to the arena but with no harm to himself as he can also protect himself from his so-called "Shield of the Earth". Ytter acts much as discriminant from others and is not at all good in combat as he doesn't know how to use his powers or sometimes acts as a fool and illiterate. 3. Zinc Zinc is the acknowledged and effective member of the AWB as like the element he holds, he is rapid and the quickest among the flock with talking pop-jokes sometimes. His irritating nature and wheezing holds up serious issues and to focus more on him. He has a slighty marine-orange color with an yellow Ying-Yang Symbol on his forehead. Zinc has control over the Fire Stone(Zaot's Stone) which gives him the power to control the rapid fire, erise blazing strikes and volcanic eruptions from within him. He has a slighty more powerful enhancement of his volcanic eruption move, called the "Rain of Fire" from which he fires the place all around him. Zinc, due to his nature, always arises to underestimate his opponents and talk fun about them due to which his overconfidence leads to loss. 4. Argon Argon is very similar to his brother Xenon as he acts noble and kind towards others. Just like his element Water, he resists all humiliations, bullying and attacks over him but when the time comes and his limitations are exceeded, he arises as one of the most powerful members of the AWB and not only destroys his opponents but also makes them suffer for the rest of their life. He has a buckled up Red-like color with violet marks under his eyebrow. Argon has control over the Water Stone(Amper's Stone) which gives him the power to control the seas, oceans and any type of object related to water and that means electricity too. He can erose up the power of blowing attacks, drowning enemies and even blocking their movement by hardening them in water. Like his brother Zinc, he also has a special move which is an enhancement of his blowing attack called the "Rain of Rage" which arises up a "Tsunami" that no one can stop. Argon is not very mobile and doesn't talk too much, he always prefers to be alone and independent, acting kindly and sympathetic to his opponents. He gradually fears his other behavior when his rage is broken. 5. Gold Gold is not only a member but also the leader of the AWB. He is the one who raised attacks upon the Pig City and later on the Bird Island. He is agile and powerful even without his stone. He is capable of defeating all of Red's flock and can even stand toe to toe with the Mighty Eagle. Just like his element, Metal, he has got the properties like being strong, shiny, agile and even ductile. He has a Golden-skin endowed with shiny marks all around his waist. Gold has control over the Metal Stone(M-Zin's Stone) which gives him the power to control any chemical element or empower the qualities of certain elements and make himself more powerful. In the Movie, due to many transformations, he gets endowed with all of the chemical elements ever known till date. Gold likes to be bossy as he is and orders his brothers to attack the flock. He doesn't talk too much but when he talks he will be there to blow his opponent down. Category:Characters